Storms don't last
by Beginner15
Summary: She didn't know what happened, but she will help to the best of her ability. Butch was something else, different like she was. (SI OC, Fanfic of a fanfic. One shot)


**A/N: Hey...so yeah, this is pretty much a one shot about a fanfic, The Man who Brought Attack on Titan written by chachingmel123. Well...enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was his name that drew her attention to him, _Butch_. A name that could have passed for some biker, maybe even a killer. They were in middle school when they first talked to each other. They were assigned partners for some project in science. He was always so bored, she understood that. Being bored at school, while he was super smart, she had the advantage of another life. Yes, she had died at the age of eighteen, but it was enough for her to barely pass high school.

But they really didn't start talking until they were in high school. By then, she had books filled with BL ideas and songs she could remember. She didn't have drawings, first of all because she sucked at drawing, second of all she really sucked at drawing. She will get better at it, she got better at singing when she sounded like a dying cat.

Anyways, she was at her regular book store when she saw him browsing the manga section. She will admit that she had watched as he looked through it, getting desperate as time went on. She grabbed a book about some cheesy romance story and brought it. Keeping an eye on the other teen, wondering when he will give up on looking for whatever he is looking for.

She nodded to the cashier and sat down at a table where she could see him. Time passed, soon she gave up on him and read her book. The story was so predictable, but she continued to painfully read on. Praying that a sudden twist would happen that would leave her blinking in disbelief. But sadly, it didn't happen and she realized that the store was closing and the employee was coming over to her.

She got up and smiled at him. She laughed, embarrassed, "sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time. It was peaceful." She rubbed her neck as the hot employee told her it was okay. She still couldn't believe how good looking everyone was. It was weird, but she was happy she never had to worry about pimples or anything like that.

She nodded to the employee as he went to go talk to..Butch. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes. He was handsome, enough that her control hormones went crazy and she had to put effort into it. She sighed and grabbed her stuff, she knew she was stalling. She shook her head and walked to the doorway, not seeing the slightly irritated and depressed Butch walking with his head down.

They bumped into each other, both apologizing at the same time. She looked at the curious Butch with surprise. She can't believe she actually did one of the clichés things with her crush, no her um, object of curiosity. That sounded weird, let's just ignore it and pay attention to the hot dude in front of her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Wait a second, you are from my school, right? We have math and English?" She nodded a bit dazed from his smile.

"Yeah, I am Jeanette Johnson." She said nervously, he smiled. "Most people call me Jean or Ann."

"Hey, the name's Butch." He held out his hand which she shook. "I got to go, but nice to met you!" He said as he waved and jogged away. Jean smiled and walked in the opposite away.

A couple days later, you could find her looking at an orphanage with a small stack of papers. She slowly walked forward, admiring the great shape it was in. She looked at the red door and knocked on it. A couple seconds later, a decent looking middle-aged woman opened the door with a tired smile.

"Hey, I am Jeanette, a classmate of Butch's. I was wondering if it was okay to check up on him. I have a few assignments from the teachers for him. " It took a while for the teachers to let her bring the work. But she was...worried, Butch was known for his perfect attendance. But the last week ruined it. It was worrying.

The lady let her in with a smile and pointed in her the direction of his room. She carefully waved through the crowd of kids. She looked at a plain wooden door. Biting her lip, she knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she called out. "I'm coming in, I hope you are decent!" Opening the door, it gave out a loud squeal.

She scrunched up her nose at the smell of the room. She looked at the dark room, she flicked on the room. The lump on the bed made a loud hissing sound. The room was a mess, papers all over, clothes are covering the ground and other garbage. Slowly she made her way through it. "Butch, I brought you some of the assignments from school. They are pretty easy, since school ends in a month or so. Are you al-holy crap!"

She looked at the bags under his yellow eyes, his hair was messy, not the sexy kind, but the one that screamed homeless or a slob. His shirt looked like the same one he had on from the last time she saw. "Butch, what happened?! It looked like you lost something important or you went through a bad break up." She asked concerned. He looked at her with lifeless eyes, she winced.

Her eyes grew wide when she heard a loud growl. She grew worried, "when was the last time you ate?" Her 'motherly instincts' kicked in and she walked closer to him. His face was thinner.

"I don't know," his voice was hoarse. "And I can't really bring myself to care." She felt horror, was she seeing someone turning suicidal?

She pursed her lips and straightened up, no. She is not letting the only really interesting thing in this peaceful town die by his only hands. "Butch, I didn't like to boss people around, especially when I barely know them. But I am not going to let you starve yourself. I am going to get something for you to eat and you are going to eat it. Then you are going to take a nice long shower."

She quickly left the room and came back with chicken soup that the lady had gladly handed her. She walked into the room to see the lights off and him back in bed. She scowled and turn on the light.

She forcefully sat him up and hand fed him. Luckily for her, somewhere inside him was still smart enough to see he needed to eat. She set down the bowl when it was empty, she looked at his messy state and sighed. Slowly, she guided him to a bathroom that was across the hall. Opening the door, she sat him on the toilet.

"Okay, while you shower, I am going to pick up your room a bit. Hopefully, it won't be-" she looked at him as he interrupted her.

"Why?" She froze, before turning away to turn on the shower. After that the bathroom was painfully silent. She jumped as she turned to see a bare chest. A blush took over her face as she looked at the slightly muscled chest.

She quickly flew from the bathroom into his room, barely remembering to close the doors. She leaned on the door with a tiny blush, gosh, she was too old to act like this. But she couldn't help it, she was still a virgin, she never ever kissed anyone in both of her lives.

She distracted herself by picking up the room and opening the window. Letting it air out, it was quicker than she thought it would take. But she picked up the papers and stacked them in piles. The dirty clothes in a basket and the garbage in a bag one of the other kids gave her. Before she knew it, she was finished with putting new sheets on the bed.

She stepped back and admired her work. She looked at the time and quickly ran out. Missing the tired, curious yellow eyes following her.


End file.
